<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her name by Zacc_kaiokenx20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884988">Her name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacc_kaiokenx20/pseuds/Zacc_kaiokenx20'>Zacc_kaiokenx20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacc_kaiokenx20/pseuds/Zacc_kaiokenx20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Art Work: her_name_insta</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Splash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art Work: her_name_insta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Low tier, Low tier, Low tier, Oh, mid-tier bounty. That one’s mine.” Says a masked girl in a blue sweater. Her voice is soft but carries a sense of excitement. She rips the paper labelled, mid-tier bounty, off a big cork board and flips it around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Search and destroy, abandoned mineshaft needs to be cleared out. Payout: 10,000 Chips, meet at the exia bar on king street.” She reads out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy a classic adventurers mission, well I’ve already taken the page, might as well go with it. At least it pays well.” The girl, mildly dissatisfied, reluctantly takes off her gloves and puts her thumb on a small circle at the back of the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The circle turns green and the spot on the corkboard where the paper once was flips around with a new paper on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Girl crouches down and takes off her small black backpack and adjusts her mask and goggles, both poorly painted to look like a red smiley face. From inside her bag she pulls out a notebook with the word ‘Jobs’ written on the cover. She opens the book up almost down the middle and slides in the new paper. The girl gets back up, picks up her bag and walks out the door of the big hall full of people eating and drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Splash! Heading out so soon? You just got back.” Says a lanky Man wearing a letterman jacket, his messy brown hair tucked under a baseball cap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Scot, I’m leaving for a new job.” Splash replies, attempting to mask her disappointment in the boring job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind she hears heavy footsteps approaching. "Is not bad Idea to leave without weapons, No?” Says a big burly man. He carries with him a sword missing its guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands over the weapons to Splash and she takes them, strapping the sword to her cargo pants and the crossbow on the side of her backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Herve, I don't know what I would do without you.” She says, hugging the big friendly giant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you guys later, I’ll be back soon.” She runs off into the distance waving to the two people who close the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash walks down the street to the bar listed on the paper, when she starts getting close, she notices a familiar form. A man just slightly taller than her, wearing a </span>
  <span>black spandex suit and a gray chest plate covered in neon lights. His mask is also lit up with a permanent green smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash walks behind him and puts her hand on his poofy green hair. “Hey Zenki, What are you doing here? You were supposed to be gone for a lot longer.” He turns around, smiles wider and takes splash’s hand off his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mission was easier than I had expected,” He says, “and what are you doing here? New job?” Splash places her hand back on his head and messes up his hair. “Yep, I have a mission to clear out a mineshaft. I’m meeting in that bar over there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki once again takes her hand off his head and straightens his hair. “I have a feeling that you are on the same job as me since I’m heading in there too.” The two of them look at each other, shrug their shoulders, and then walk into the bar together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large silver bar is empty with the sole exception of the bartender, a man sitting at one of the round tables and a person in a bear costume carrying a giant sword next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Splash and Zenki walk over to the table and ask the man if he is the one who put up the job. “Yes,” he said, ushering them to sit down “My name is Ryan. The mine is where I work, but recently it has been infested with creatures and our manager refuses to clear it out. So the other employees and I pooled our money to hire you three to clear it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Zenki says, “Before you carry on, I need to interject. You put out three copies of this add, and did not disclose that amongst the details of the job. I have no problem with working with others, but you need to keep that in mind for the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ryan nods then pulls out three small bags and puts them on the table. “I hope I won’t have too. But back to what I was saying, this is half of your payment, I will give you the rest when you come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person in the bear suit pushes the bag back and says “I don't need money, you take it.” Their voice is high pitched and shrill. Ryan looks confused but is even more perplexed when Splash picks up the bag, takes out half of the coins, then pushes the rest back to Ryan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “This will be enough payment for me.” Zenki, the last one to touch the money, picks up the bag and attaches it to his belt. “You all are idiots,” He says, “A job is a job, doesn’t matter if your employer gives you some sob story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash stands up and walks over to Zenki. “Come on man, we can’t just take all the money it would be immoral.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it would be what was put up, he put up a price and I took it. I have bills to pay and batteries to charge. I can’t afford to live by shounen rules.” The two of them stare at each other with the look of anger in their eyes, then sit back down. After the contracts are properly signed the small group of bounty hunters leave the bar and start walking out of the town.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stamp on the ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the trio walk towards the mine, across a long dirt road going through areas of sand and rocks. Splash stops the group. “So now that we are here, we should start planning. First off, what’s your name Teddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The person in the bear suit turns to her and stick’s they’re sword in the ground. “My name is Lanh, I’m just a travelling mercenary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenki and Splash look at each other and Zenki ushers Splash to talk to her privately. “OK, I think we should just ditch this guy and do the job alone. Because I’m pretty sure they’re insane. You know, a random person in a bear suit carrying around a giant sword and sounding like a six-year-old.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splash turns around looking at Lanh, then back at Zenki, and hits him over the head with the butt of her sword. “You're an asshole you know that right? You need to be more sensitive!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zenki takes a sword Handle out of his Armor’s leg and raises it to his eye level. “Why? So I can just let anyone who tells me a sad story walk right over me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splash puts her bag down on the ground and draws her sword. “No, so you don’t come across as a jerk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Splash charges at Zenki and suddenly her sword’s blade turns to water and charges with electricity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to calm down, getting angry clouds your judgement,” Zenki says while standing still. As Splash approaches, eight little disks fly out of his back and elbows then form the corners of a cube. Splash stops running and points her sword at Zenki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk about anger and losing your control, besides do you really think you can beat me with your old tricks?” Zenki pulls out some little black sheets of metal from his pocket and drops them on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I guess these won't be helpful to me, but it’s bold of you to assume that I only have one trick up my sleeve.” Splash charges straight at Zenki and starts slashing at him as he dodges and jumps out of the way. Then, out of the back of his armour, little black marbles start surrounding Zenki like a whirlwind shielding him from Splash’s attacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The Ball's speed towards Splash’s stomach, knocking her back. Lanh finally jumps in and tries to hold back both combatants from attacking again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are dummies,” they say “You need to stop fighting and start getting ready for this quest, and you called me childish.” The two put away they’re weapons and Zenki helps Splash get back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stands up and lowers her head. “Sorry,” she says “I shouldn’t have lost my cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Zenki pats her on the back “Don’t worry, It’s kind of my fault for antagonizing you like that.” He says, then the three of them walk to the entrance of the mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reach it the group stops again, looking at the entrance. “Well, no point in waiting here. Let’s get this done and over with.” Splash says, taking the lead as they walk into the mine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hot Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group descends deeper in the shaft, the whole cave is illuminated by glowing blue and yellow crystals sticking out of the wall. Eventually, the group enters an open area filled with the crystals. Splash steps in first, then drops her back pack at the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HELLO, MONSTERS, WE ARE HERE TO KILL YOU!” She yells. The scream echoes throughout the tunnels and is soon followed by shaking. Zenki tenses up and launches his disks to the corners of the cavern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job genius, you called all the monsters at once, instead of just hunting them one by one.” He says, “At least I have plenty of room to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, a large group of short, green, goblins with armour and maces pour into the open space. Lanh holds they’re sword in both hands in a defensive stance as the army starts running towards them </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WIPE THEM OUT” Zenki yells. The three run forward to meet the army. Splash’s sword turns to water as she swipes at the front lines. the water lands on several goblins and they jolt up right, shocked by the charged water. Zenki’s marbles fly straight through the armour and chests of several goblins then return to him as he turns around and walks away from the fight. “Ugh, I’m going to have to clean these off when I get home won’t I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep in the midst of the fight, Lanh is swinging around they’re sword and chopping up the goblins. In a matter of minutes, the large army has been cut down to a mere thirty soldiers covered in blood. Zenki raises his hand and points towards the creatures and thirty drops to twenty, then ten then five. Then, as soon as they arrived, the. Army of goblins has been reduced to a pile of bodies with scorch marks, dismembered limbs, and holes everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash sheaths her sword. “This is the one part of our job I hate. The dead bodies and taking lives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care? You're wasting your energy on mourning some dead creatures.” Zenki says, crossing his arms and having all of his weapons return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were living breathing creatures. It might be our job to kill them and we may call them monsters and they may not be as intelligent as us but it’s still a loss of life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki rolls his eyes, “We still have a job, If you really care about the miners being able to go back to work. Then let's go make sure that there are no more of those things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He starts walking towards the next tunnel and motions for the others to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lanh speaks up and sticks their sword in the ground. “How can you be so heartless, everything you say is either cold and heartless or sarcastic and cruel. What is wrong with you?” The comment gets no response, Zenki is already down the next tunnel and out of earshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lanh looks to Splash, “Why is he like this?” They ask, “You two seem to have a connection, so why is he acting like this.” Splash picks up her sword and starts following Zenki, “It’s nothing important,” She says “He just acts like that, He can be nice if you get to know him.” Then with that, Splash and Lanh join up with Zenki and enter the next area of the mine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hit the road Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They find Zenki in another clearing with a small pile of dead goblins lying in front of him. “You were right, I was an ass, I’m sorry.” He stands up and faces Splash as she walks up to him and stands right in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She takes her hands and gestures for him to smile. “Smile Zenki, you're never fully dressed without one,” she pats him on the shoulder and walks past him. “Well it looks like you cleared out this area, let's get a move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zenki puts his smile back on and follows Splash while Lanh trails behind them. The farther the three move down into the mine the darker it gets and soon Splash has to cast a spell of illumination to allow them to see. Clearing, after Clearing, the group wipes out hordes of goblins until they come to the end of the mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, this is it, the end of the line,” Splash says “We can turn back now. Our job here is done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, out of nowhere, the end of the cavern opens up and is lit up with candles on the walls. The rough rock turns smooth and polished, the floor flips over and becomes wooden tiles. “The stage is set.” says a low voice from the back of the room, “You have caused me much trouble, pity, master would not be happy if I were to return empty handed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a door appears on the back wall and a man wearing a red vest, black pants and white shirt steps out of it. He pulls out a pair of white gloves from his pocket and puts them on his hands. “It seems that I will have to dispose of you myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash readies herself again, “Those are famous last words you know.” She says, “I have no intention of killing you but I can't say the same for my friends here.” As Splash starts running towards the man she is shoved aside and stumbles to her feet, Zenki pushes her away and charges headfirst to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He covers his right fist in his little black marbles and drives it straight into the man’s face. But instead of sending him flying, Zenki’s fist ends up sticking out of a small door right in front of him. “So that’s your trick,” He says “This might be a pain to deal with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki runs back to where Splash is standing, “Sorry,” he says “I think it’s your turn to take a swing at him.” Splash sighs and pulls out her sword, She nods her head and slashes at the man and the water goes through a new door and appears behind her. The charged water shocks her to the ground but she stands back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sweater is slightly charred and she is shaking but Splash tries again. This time she thrusts her sword straight at him and it goes through another door and appears right in front of her face as she dodges out of the way to avoid being hit by her own blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zenki runs over to Lanh “You gonna help out teddy?” He asks. Lanh shakes their head. “I’m not fighting that guy, monsters I can deal with but I’m not fighting another person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zenki slumps over and sighs, then he claps his hands and takes a deep breath. “I’m surrounded by idiots,” Zenki says under his breath, “Alright, if you don’t want to help then get the fuck out of here, we can take care of this and some random extra will only slow us down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Lanh Shakes their head and the two go their separate ways while Zenki jumps back into the fight. He and Splash send attack after attack at the man but he just stands there opening doors that send their attacks right back at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they both jump back to take a breath, and Splash gets an Idea. “Hey Zenki,” She says, “Can you still do that magic cancelling thing?” She pulls out a crystal from her pocket and hands it to him. “Since I won’t be using this amplifier crystal, it should give you enough power to shut off his magic for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zenki takes the bright blue crystal as it turns red in his hands, he nods and says. “Yeah, but you won't be able to-” But before he can finish Splash cuts him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be fine, It’s not like not having magic will kill me.” Zenki looks back down at the crimson crystal and nods his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes off his armour chest plate and undoes some buttons to reveal a black full-length trench coat with more neon lights. He places the crystal in the center of the armour and puts his hands on top. Then, blue sparks start flying and all of a sudden. All the magic doors disappear and Splash’s sword returns to normal. The man flinches and tenses up like he was the most surprised he has ever been in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki stands back up, “There,” He says turning to Splash “That’ll keep him from using those damned things for a while. You ok?” Splash puts her sword down and raises her hands to sign </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I just need to get used to signing in fights again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Betty Boop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Insolent Boy!” says the Man “Do you truly think that you can win so simply?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash and Zenki look at each other, shrug their shoulders and Splash signs to Zenki. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, Kind of,</span>
  </em>
  <span> She signs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she saying?" The Man says, Zenki slumps over and his face turns to one of surprise and then leans back and starts laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU CAN’T UNDERSTAND SIGN LANGUAGE!” he says as he tries to recompose himself “I’m sorry, but we are so used to being around people who can read it that it's weird to see someone who can’t. By the way, she said that we do think we can kick your ass if we turn off your magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Man stares at Zenki then turns his head to Splash, “You children are strange,” he says while pulling out a set of knives from the inside of his vest, “Let’s make this quick so I can leave this dump and return to my master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash readies her sword and signs </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry we will make this quick.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then she looks to Zenki to translate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “She says not to worry we will make this quick.” The man grits his teeth as Zenki and Splash charge him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash slashes at him with her sword but the man drops down and takes her legs out from under her. She catches her fall and jumps right back up as Zenki runs around her and tries to punch him on the ground but he rolls away and gets back up on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash jumps up and sends a roundhouse kick at him, he raises up his knives and tries to cut her leg but Zenki runs up and punches him in the stomach. As Splash’s kick connects with the man’s shoulder there is a popping noise, the man’s right arm goes limp and the knife falls on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash puts her sword down and runs up with a second kick that misses as the Man moves back. Zenki runs behind the man while he’s focused on Splash and grabs his neck from behind in a chokehold. Splash jumps up again and sends a sidekick straight into the Man’s stomach making him struggle more against Zenki’s grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki pulls his arm back more and starts to close off the Man’s airway. Soon he closes his eyes and passes out due to the lack of air. Then Zenki releases his grip to let the body fall, but as soon as the Man hits the ground his eyes shoot open. The Man stands up cracking the stiffness in his neck and popping his shoulder back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son of a bitch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Splash signs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man walks over to his other knife and picks it up then throws it straight at Splash who dodges out of the way. Then as the knife flies through the air, it hits the crystal keeping magic turned off, shattering it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Man opens a door on the wall and says, “I’m done here, you children really are a pain, I’ll let someone else deal with you.” Then just as he appeared he says “Curtains closed.” and walks out. Soon the torches around the room start to die out and disappear. “We should get out of here,” Splash says. Splash and Zenki start running out of the collapsing room, picking up his armour along the way. The two of them stand there catching their breath in the small dark clearing of the mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short period of time, Zenki finally speaks up. “We should probably head back, can you give us a light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Splash Shakes her head, “No I’m out of magic, the most I can do right now is talk. But I should have some lighting crystals in my bag!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She looks around for her bag but realizes that she left it upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You moron,” Zenki says, “And I’m out of power so I can’t turn on my flashlights, seems like we will be walking up in the dark.” Zenki fastens his armour back on and motions for Splash to lead the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” She says “I should have taken some extra items with me.” Zenki pats her head </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s fine,” he says, “it’s not like the tunnel isn’t just a straight line to the top.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash takes Zenki’s hand off her head, “can you stop doing that?” she says as Zenki puts his hand back on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could, but why would I do that?” he says, “Besides, you started it.” Splash takes Zenki’s hand off her head, then puts her hand on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zenki does the same thing and they keep going over and over until they make it to the first lit clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The two of them look at each other, each with a hand on the other's head. Then they just start laughing and put their hands in their pockets. Splash looks at the crystals around the room. “When was the last time we fought as a team like that?” Zenki asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns around and looks at him and yawns. “However long it’s been, that was tiring, lets head back so I can have a nap.” Splash walks off and Zenki follows her as they walk out of the mine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Si Jamais J’oublie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two people meet late that night outside a small bar. A girl with a black face mask, a black leather jacket and green camo pants, and a Boy in a blue bomber jacket and matching jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both are around the same height and look to be the age of seventeen. The girl takes her hands out of pockets and waves hello then motions for the boy to follow her into the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside is full of people talking, playing cards, and throwing darts. The two sit down at the counter and the boy knocks on the hardwood. “One light beer and one iced tea please,” he says as the bartender walks over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy and the girl turn to each other and lean over on the counter. “So, how was your day?” The boy asks with a sarcastic grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how,” says the girl, “I’m still nowhere near being able to take over the family business yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy opens his mouth to talk but pauses for a moment to move his messy black hair out of his face. “You would be closer if you didn’t keep turning down payments for every single job you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl frowns under her mask and looks away. The two look in front of them and see that the drinks have arrived, the beer in front of the boy and the iced tea for the girl. the boy shakes his head “Every goddamn time.” the boy says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trade?” the girl asks while the two exchange drinks, “good deal.” She says before moving her mask down and taking a big sip of her drink. She wipes the foam off her mouth with her sleeve then puts the mask back on her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The boy chuckles to himself “That's not very lady like you know,” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You're not funny,” The girl says, “Besides, you're not one to talk. Your idea of being a gentleman is fixing your hair and putting on something half decent.” The two of them laugh and finish their drinks. The boy knocks three times on the counter and the bartender comes over with the check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl goes to reach for it but the boy slaps her hand away. “It’s on me, but if you keep turning down pay I’ll stop treating you.” he puts down two golden pieces of paper and three silver coins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” the Girl says as the two walk out of the bar, “Speaking of Jobs. You wanna join me for my next one? I’m just going two towns over, I can give you the paper if you want to join me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them stop walking and stand there a bit while the Boy thinks. “I’ll take a look at it,” He says, “as long as it’s not like that last one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Girl nods her head “I’ll send it to you when I get back home.” After a short period of silence, the Boy speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, have you been training?” he asks, the Girl shakes her head then slumps over. “A shame,” The boy says, “You have a gift, use it.” Then, with that, the Boy walks away saying goodbye leaving the Girl there to think.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The doors of a small Inn shoot open as Zenki runs out with a large suitcase, “Shit shit shit, I’m so damn late.” he says as he runs up to Splash who is standing outside a large bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re late,” She says “I had to keep asking the bus driver to wait for you. And he only did it because you had already paid for a ticket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zenki tosses his luggage into the storage compartment of the bus next to Splash’s, “Yeah yeah, don’t get your ridiculously coloured hair in a twist,” he says, “Speaking of, you missed a spot.” Zenki points to a small patch of light brown in Splash’s otherwise bright blue hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Splash pulls her hood down a little and covers up the spot that she had not died. “Alright, let’s go,” She says, motioning for him to get on the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walk to the back of the bus with the bus driver giving Zenki a dirty look as he passes by. They sit down next to each other and Splash pulls out her bounty sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You did read this right?” She asks, holding the sheet up to show Zenki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He nods his head and pulls out his paper, “Yep, even signed it already,” he says pointing at the green circle. “But it is weird that they are missing some details. No specific payment just ‘sufficient payment will be provided.’ whatever that means.” He says re-folding the paper and putting it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but look at this,” Splash says, pointing at a small bubble of text, “they will apparently cover our stay in this town for four days at a nice hotel. On top of that, there is this little interesting part. ‘If you find anything that is not company property, it is yours to keep.’ I don’t know what they mean by ‘company property’ but it means we are allowed to keep anything nice we find.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash sounds excited but Zenki doesn’t seem to care, he rolls his eyes and puts his head on the seat in front of him and passes out. Splash looks out the window and starts tapping her fingers on the glass until she passes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus stops and Splash is tapped on the shoulder, “Wake up” Zenki says, “We’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash sits up, adjusts her hood and goggles, then stands up. The two walk out of the bus and stand in a crowd of people waiting to grab their bags from the bus. After grabbing their stuff Zenki and Splash start walking down to a big bright hotel with the words ‘silver spoon hotel’ plastered on the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not exactly subtle,” Splash says as the two walk into the fancy hotel. Inside the lobby, there are a few tables and a checkout desk all in bright silver and blues. All the tables are empty, except one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting at it is an old pale skinned man dressed in a sharp blue suit, as well as a girl with olive skin, a bright white and cyan snow jacket. She has long black hair and turquoise eyes that seem fixated on one point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash and Zenki assume that that is they’re meeting place and walk over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they get closer the man in blue stands up and his face turns red, “You two were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago, what was the hold up?” he says angrily before he straightens out his suit and recomposes himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, let's get down to business shall we?” he says motioning for Zenki and Splash to sit down. “I have called you here to deal with a ‘pest’ that has popped up in my office. My name is Eldric, I’m the CEO of a large shipping company and recently we have been finding office workers hung by nooses. One second they are being productive and the next they are hung from the ceiling. Usually, it happens in the bathroom but one took place in a cubical where a man was somehow hung from the corner of his office. I would like you to deal with this ‘issue’ for me, my employees have gone on strike until the problem is resolved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drops a small folder on the table then sits back and waits for a response. The mercenaries look at the folder then back to Eldric until Someone finally speaks up. “So you have a good old Phantom on your hands and you are not the slightest bit concerned with the health of your employees?” Zenki says with a confused look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash stands up and knocks her chair over. “Yeah, shouldn’t you be more worried that people are dying and less that they are striking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eldric sits straight up and tries to look Splash in the eyes but can’t see through her mask. “You shouldn’t be complaining, I’m paying you a hefty sum for this job. 75,000 Chips, so don't get your-” But he’s cut off by Splash slamming her fist on the table making the whole floor shake</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “NO,” She says, “You need to listen to your employees and treat them better or it’s going to bite you in the ass!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Eldric stands up and stares straight at Splash “Listen here you, I’m paying you good money so don’t get all pissy with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then as the two of them are about to get into an all-out argument, the Girl in the ski jacket stands up and puts her hands between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two need to calm down,” She says as all of them sit back down, “Thank you Mister Eldric we will graciously take this job.” Eldric looks from her to Splash, then straightens his suit and stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My contact is in the folder,” He says “only contact me when you have finished. The first four nights here are on me, I will be seeing you all soon.” And with that, he walks out of the hotel and leaves the three to they’re devices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Girl takes a deep breath then holds her hand out to Splash and Zenki. “I don’t believe I’ve told you my name, I’m Ria.” She says, shaking Splash then Zenki’s hands as they introduce themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thanks for the save there,” Splash says, “That probably would not have ended well if you hadn't interjected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the two girls talk Zenki opens up the folder and pulls out three plastic cards. “Well while you two chit chat, I’m gonna go get ready for our job. It’s nice to know we have someone diplomatic on our side, Ria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He says as he stands up and starts walking off “By the way, I took the key to room 765, the other two are 766 and 767.” Then he walks into the elevator and goes up to his room to get ready for the night to come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Adagio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Splash walks down the hall with Ria to they’re rooms as she pulls out her key card and opens room #766. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside she sees a large clean room with a big couch, coffee table, desk, and kitchenette. At the back there is a door that leads to the bedroom as well as one door on each side of the room that each leads to Zenki and Ria’s rooms. Splash takes a deep breath, walks into the room and puts her suitcase down next to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She opens up her suitcase and starts taking things out. putting her sword on the coffee table then taking her backpack and tossing it on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She sits down, pulls off her hood revealing the light brown hair underneath, then moves her goggles up to her forehead. Splash leans back and reaches around her neck and pulls out a small blue crystal necklace with her name written on the side. She holds it up to her eyes and stares at it for a while until she stands up and puts it back around her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash walks over to the door that connects to Zenki’s room and knocks on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in, the door’s not locked.” Zenki says from the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His room is the exact same as Splash’s but already a mess of it. His large suitcase is wide open with clothes spewing out, there are cables falling off the table, and his armour is on the desk next to his laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki is sitting at the dest tinkering with code on his computer. Splash walks in and leans against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We just got here and you’ve already made a mess of your room?” Splash says looking around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Zenki says “Unlike you I have to keep upgrading and tinkering on the go to keep getting better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki rolls his chair over to the coffee table and grabs a cable, “Why are you wearing that?” Zenki says as he rolls back to the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What this?” Splash asks, holding up her necklace. “It’s a gift from our parents, of course I wear it. you don’t wear yours?” She says with a confused look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, and stop calling them our parents. They are just the people who gave us food and shelter,” Zenki says as he keeps tinkering “and as we promised, we paid off that debt and we no longer owe them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash stands up straight and puts her hands in her pockets “What are you talking about?” Splash asks “They raised us and helped us grow. Ean and Madiline treated us like we were their own children, don’t you think that makes them a bit more than people who gave us food and shelter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki doesn’t turn around, in fact he just keeps working. “No, E and M kept us out of trouble and stopped us from doing stupid things, nothing more, nothing less. I don’t get why you still live there, if it’s a feeling that you need to stay with them then you need to grow up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash walks over to Zenki. “Really? Do you hear yourself talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says as she starts shaking “They love us, I’m sure that if Madiline heard that you or I got hurt she would come rushing to help us.” Splash starts getting mad and raises her voice “WILL YOU LOOK AT ME,” She says as she turns Zenki’s chair around to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face is in-expressive, he looks up at Splash as she stares into his mask’s cold dead eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to grow up,” Zenki says as his green digital eyes flicker a little but come back quickly. “we went to the red bar for food and shelter and promised that we would pay them back whenever we could. We paid them back and no longer owe them anything, what else do you want me to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Splash stares at him as his eyes flicker again, “Sure” She says as she walks out of the room “There really is no arguing with you, is there.” She walks to the door but before closing it turns back around one last time. “By the way, I’m gonna get Ria in my room in a few minutes for a meeting, feel free to join us when you cool down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then with that Splash closes the door and leans her head on the wall, exasperated at Zenki’s stubbornness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Zenki's room, he still sits in the same spot and hasn’t moved. Eventually he pulls his mask off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“dammit.” He says, wiping tears out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places his mask on the table and rests his head on the desk, then reaches around his neck and pulls out a necklace similar to Splash’s but turquoise and with his name instead of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an idiot aren’t I?” he says, talking to the pendant. He sits back up and wipes his eyes again. Then he picks  his mask back up and cleans the water on the inside of the eyes, he puts the mask back on and smiles his usual cocky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In Splash’s room, she stares at the door to Ria’s room. After a minute or so Splash decides to knock, She hears footsteps until Rai opens the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we should probably start preparing a plan, wanna come in and give me a hand?” Splash asks, Ria smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” She says while Splash leads her into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash wheels the chair from the desk over sits down, then offers the couch for Ria to sit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Ria says, “do you have the folder with you?” Splash nods her head and goes to get it when Zenki’s door opens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming in,” he says as he walks into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Zenki,” Splash says “Could you go grab the folder on the counter over there?” Splash points at the marble kitchen counter and motions for Zenki to go get the folder. He walks over, picks up the folder and starts flipping through the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ve got quite the mess on our hands” he says walking over to the two girls, “twelve people died all in a single week, and it all happened on one floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He tosses the folder on the coffee table then sits down next to Ria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And on top of that, there appears to be no correlation between these twelve, or at least not on the surface.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Splash picks up the folder and starts reading the reports and files, “Well, we have a lot of papers to file through,” Splash says as she moves her stuff off the table and spreads out the files, “So let's get started.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Set in motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Found anything connecting them yet?” Splash asks, as she files through more papers. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing yet,” Ria says, “I have no idea how he fit this many papers in that small folder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the coffee table are tons of papers, including files on all the victims and any reports related to the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash picks up one particular paper and perks up a bit. “I think I just found us something that might actually put us on the right track.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Splash puts the paper in the center of the table and Zenki picks it up. “It’s a list of employees with their phone numbers and positions in the building. Why was this not at the top of the pile?” he says, showing it to Ria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and here’s the head of H.R.” Ria says “We could probably get a good start by calling her.” Ria circles the name ‘Maria Ouriço’ then hands the paper to Splash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We should call her first and ask if there have been any complaints involving the victims.” Splash nods then walks over to her backpack and pulls out a small silver phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, you still use one of those?” Zenki asks “that thing looks ancient. Whatever, You two make your call, I’m gonna go do more research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zenki picks up a small handful of files and starts walking to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ria says “You're not going to help us with the call?” Zenki turns around before opening his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” He says as he walks out into his own room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry” Splash says “He’s not really a people person, but he’ll be really helpful if and when we have to fight someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Splash holds up her phone and starts dialing Maria’s number but stops at the last digit. “Speaking of,” She says “Could you start the conversation? I’m not great with people either, exhibit A being my chat with Eldirc earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria sighs and takes Splash’s phone from her and dials the last digit. The phone rings for a bit until someone picks it up on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hello” says a young lady with a soft and almost melodic voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah hi,” Ria says, “are you Maria Ouriço?” Ria asks with a small amount of uncertainty</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No,” the lady on the other end says, “But I can get her for you. Just give me a minute.” Then the phone goes silent with nothing but the sound of footsteps until someone else picks up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hello.” says a woman with a slightly lower voice and far less energy. “This is Maria Ouriço, how can I help you?” Ria picks up the file on Maria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, me and two other mercenaries were hired by Mr. Eldric to figure out why people are being hung and how to stop it from happening again. As the head of H.R. is there anything that you can tell us that might help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds of silence before Maria responds in a softer and lighter tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come down to my place, I’ll give you some info that might be useful. I take it that you have my file? my address should be on there, meet me in thirty minutes. Also please stop adding Mr. to Eldric’s name, he doesn’t deserve the respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ria and Splash just look at each other and Splash goes through Maria’s file to find the address then adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll be there.” With that Maria hangs up leaving Splash and Ria to just sit there trying to process the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you two better get going,” Zenki says from his room, “You're supposed to be there in thirty minutes right?” Ria looks surprised and walks over to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you hear us the whole time?” Ria asks, looking quite surprised. “Yeah the walls are pretty thin so I can hear everything.” Zenki says as Ria opens his door to see him staring at the door in his armour and a briefcase next to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slams the door shut then walks back to Splash when Zenki walks into the room, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then?” He asks, holding the door to the hall open “Ladies first.” He says as he motions for Ria and Splash to head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The two walk out of Splash’s room followed by Zenki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you're joining us?” Splash asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No” Zenki says, “I’m going to the building to check the security cameras and do my own searching.” Zenki says as he taps his briefcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ria rolls her eyes and pushes the ‘down’ button to call the elevator. The three of them sit in silence as they travel down to the ground level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As the three bounty hunters leave the building, Splash decides to speak up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” She asks Zenki as they are about to part ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m sure,” He says, “We can cover more ground this way. Besides, I’m not good at getting information out of people. So you do what you think you're good at, I’ll do what I’m good at.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the group head in separate directions to see what they can find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Splash and Ria walk down to the more sub-urban areas of the town, walking past bakery’s, ‘ma and pa’ stores, and sweet shacks that each catch Splash’s attention as Ria tries to drag her away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Splash and Ria reach their destination, Ria knocks on the door a few times until it flies open. In the doorway, A woman with light brown hair wearing a pair of orange and blue Pj’s looks at the two girls and flashes an energetic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maria, they’re here!” She shouts at someone in the house. Then, another woman with slightly darker hair and matching Pj’s walks over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fast, hasn’t even been twenty minutes.” She says, wiping her eyes and taking a sip of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonna, can you go get the files from my desk?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Says the woman with lighter hair, “Come in, there is a couch over there that you can sit on.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash and Ria walk inside, looking at the pictures of Sonna and Maria hung up on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Maria says, motioning for the two girls to sit on the couch while she sits on the one adjacent to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, down to business,” Sonna says as she walks in with a large pile of paper. “These are the incident reports from one month before the first hanging ‘till now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria looks at the pile of papers and flips through lightly skimming over each. “How can there be so many problems in just one month and one week?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asks, placing the pile back on the table and sitting back in her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be surprised,” Maria says, “our coworkers have a bad habit of stirring up trouble with each other, and since some of them have innate magical abilities. It makes it all the more tempting to cause trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria looks through the papers once more and then hands them to Splash. She flips through each of them looking for a correlation between the people that were hung and the incidents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see the names of the people that were hung on any of these. Either I didn’t remember…” She trails off and goes back to reading the reports. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sit in silence for a while with nothing but the sound of Splash turning pages every once in a while in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I found something.” Splash says as everyone leans in to hear what she found. “Every single person on the list was in a different department and sector. But the day before the first hanging, the head of each of those sectors and departments had a disagreement with the department of finance for the same reason, Budget cuts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods her head, “Yeah,” She says, “I remember that. They made a big stink over losing 50 Chips to they’re budget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ria sits up and motions for Splash to hand her the papers. “Well it’s a start.” She says reading the files. “Thank you for your help with this, is it ok if we take the files with us?” She asks, holding up the stack of papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Maria says, “Those are photo copies so it should be fine.” Ria and Splash stand up and thank them for the help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also,” Sonna says, “If you find anything or need help, feel free to call us. We’re always open.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods her head and they show the two girls out. Splash and Ria walk back to the hotel having split the pile in two for each to carry half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They head back to Splash’s room in the hotel and start filling through the reports and files to see if they can find any more connections that might point them in the right direction.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fading world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zenki walks down the street to the Eldric building while tapping a four beat pattern on his briefcase. As he approaches , he looks up at the massive silver skyscraper that dwarfs all the other complexes in the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s compensating for something.” Zenki says as he opens the doors to the building that are labeled ‘Imperial Tower’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He steps into the pitch black empty room and frantically flips on as many lights as possible. He sighs as the final light is turned on and he can see clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your hand at the level of your eye.” He sings to himself in a low tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The foyer is huge, with chairs, paintings, and now dead plants all along the wall. In the center there is a large reception desk with monitors, a keyboard, mouse, and microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki walks over and turns on the computer and taps the microphone a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Testing, Testing,” He says into it, “Always wanted to do that.” He says sitting back in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki grabs the computer’s mouse and starts going through the security files. He pulls out a USB key and plugs it into the computer, then copies all the security footage to it and flips on the rest of the monitors</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now for the fun part.” he says as he puts his briefcase on an open spot on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then opens it up and pulls out a drone and remote control. He puts the remote on the desk and starts fiddling with the drone until it’s lights turn on and a camera comes out from the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes the briefcase and puts the drone on top. He then turns on the remote, plugs it into the computer and the screen flickers to life, showing a feed from the drone’s camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki pushes up the left stick on the remote and the drone starts taking off and flying around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guides the drone through the room and into a ventilation shaft on the wall. The computer screen shows the drone going through the vent until it hits a grate on the fifth floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s blades cut through the thin steel as it flies into the office. Zenki looks around for a way to get to the bathrooms as he flies around the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Zenki flies the drone, a rope appears behind his head without him noticing and starts tieing itself into a noose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it slowly approaches his neck, he notices it’s reflection in the computer monitor. But before he has time to move out of the way it wraps itself around his neck with Zenki only able to stick three fingers between the rope and his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls on the rope and tries to free himself but the rope only gets tighter the more he struggles. Though Zenki isn’t done yet, he uses his free hand to tap his temple twice and his suit starts to Beep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call Splash,” He says, struggling to get words out through the rope. The suit stops beeping and Splash starts talking into Zenki’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Zenki? What’s up, have you found anything?” Zenki Tries to tell her what's happening but Is only able to get out a few words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help…Rope….Can’t Breathe…..Fuck.” And with that Zenki starts to pass out as his hand slips out from the bottom of the rope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Ria and Splash bolt into the building seeing Zenki hanging in the air and passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash runs over and cuts him down while Ria catches him, Stopping him from hitting the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he alive?” Splash asks looking at Zenki. She walks over and puts her fingers on his neck to check his pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank gods he’s alive.” She says, relieved that Zenki is fine. “So what do we do with him now?” Splash asks standing up and taking off Zenki’s mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash makes sure he is breathing then takes off his armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably take him back to his room.” Ria says “I’ll Carry him, Do you know where his key card is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash points at Zenki’s pockets on his jacket and Ria goes through them until she finds the key. They walk back to the hotel, open his room door then lie him down on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think will happen?” Splash asks as she lifts off her goggles and puts them on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll probably be fine in a hour or so…. I think.” Splash looks at Ria and gives her a skeptical look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think or you know?” She asks in a sarcastic fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure, but since he’s breathing and his heart is beating he’ll definitely wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash sighs and walks into her own room to change into her more casual clothes. She walks back in with her sweater unzipped and wearing her coughing mask instead of her metal combat mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around three hours later Zenki sits straight up and starts shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” He says, waving his arms around violently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, calm down dude, Your fine. What happened?” Splash asks, trying to calm him down from his violent awakening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking around the building with my drone and the next thing I know I’m being hung by a rope, then, black. After the rope wrapped around my neck I was out cold. Speaking of, how long was I out?” Zenki starts rubbing his neck showing that it's red and sore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were out for two hours and fifty six minutes.” Ria says, standing up from the chair she was sitting in. Zenki looks at her, he stands up and with fear in his eyes he says. “Oh…. Oh Shit.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What?" Splash asks, confused and scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you brought me back," Zenki asks Ria and Splash "Did you by any chance grab a USB stick and remote control?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria looks at Splash who shakes her head and so does Ria. Zenki face palms and sighs then sits down at his computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to gather information and surveillance footage from the security cameras, and now that I don't have that USB stick. We don't have any of that valuable information, and on top of that, whoever attacked me probably deleted all of the footage and broke my USB stick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki starts opening windows on his computer and starts writing stuff down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we can go back and look tomorrow," Ria says, patting Zenki on the shoulder. "Right now it's nearly nine at night and we need to get some sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Splash nods and walks out of Zenki's room and into her own. Ria does the same but before closing the door, she looks back at Zenki and sighs. In Splash's room, the young mercenary puts her sword on the coffee table and walks off to her bed. Instead of changing, she simply falls face-first right onto her bed and passes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Splash wakes up to a loud 'THUD' from Zenki's room. She walks over confused and knocks on his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright in there?" She asks, "Hello? Zenki are you OK?" After a few minutes without a response, Splash decided to open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming in." She says nervously as she slowly walks into Zenki's room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash walks inside and sees Zenki, mask off and passed out in front of his computer with several cables strewn across the floor all plugged into different outlets and internet modems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the floor is Zenki's armour and mask, just laying there after supposedly falling off. Splash picks them up then and puts them on the coffee table, then goes to wake him up before spotting his turquoise necklace clutched in his hands and pauses for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does carry it with him." She says surprised. Then she looks at his computer and notices a bunch of messages reading 'error' and 'data not found'. Splash moves the mouse around and starts going through all the open tabs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this?" She asks as she keeps looking through the massive amount of windows open on the computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an error message from me trying to hack into the building's security logs," Zenki says as he rubs his eyes and wraps his necklace around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I tried calling Eldric for the security code, but he said he didn't have them and even if he did he wouldn't give them to me." Zenki shoo's away Splash's hands and starts closing tabs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I tried to hack into it myself, no such luck. Though it should come as no surprise that a company as big as this would have good security." He closes his computer lid then stands up and stretches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Splash says looking at her feet, "Sorry about that, I should have been paying more attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zenki walks over to his armour and puts it on his desk then plugs it into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It's fine," He says, "It just means that we're going to have to go into the building ourselves to get information. Speaking of, we should probably go get Ria and start planning our next move." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash nods then usher's Zenki to come into her room while she goes and wakes up Ria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later Splash walks back with Ria and they sit on the couch while Zenki wheels over the chair and sits down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" Zenki asks, "Any ideas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Splash puts her hand in the air like an excited child and Zenki points at her then nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should walk right in and ask for his attention." She says sarcastically as Ria rolls her eyes and Zenki smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we be a little serious?" Ria asks, "Zenki nearly died and our greatest lead is that all of this might be somehow connected to the budget cuts of certain sectors." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria takes a breath and recomposes herself then looks over to Zenki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If and when we go back in there, we’re going to need something that will protect us. Can we get something like that?" Ria asks Zenki then looks to Splash for ideas as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could probably go make something with the right materials. Maybe a necklace or cover of some sort that will protect our necks." Zenki stands up and thinks for a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I could probably do something like that, I'll go get stuff in a minute." Ria nods and looks to Splash as she nods as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool," Splash says, "I'll stay here and look through some of these files, see if I can find anything else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts sorting through the papers from Maria and comparing them to the files from Eldric and Zenki walks out of the room to get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go with him," Ria says, "You know, keep him safe and stop him from doing something stupid." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash keeps reading the papers and gives Ria a thumbs up. Splash pulls out a pen and starts taking notes, then drops that idea and starts doodling instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell Zenki to get amplification crystals too, those might be helpful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says as she finishes her drawing and picks up another piece of paper to draw on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's already on my list," Zenki says as he walks out of his room. "Alright Ria lets go," he says as he straps his armour on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Ria says, "Let's get going." Zenki waves goodbye to Splash then Ria and him walk out the door, leaving Splash to sort through papers and take notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the hotel, Zenki and Ria walk down the street to the supply store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in silence for a while until they reach a red stop light where people stop and stare at Zenki for a while then carry on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you wear that mask?" Ria asks, "it draws attention and creeps people out." Zenki doesn't make eye contact and walks forward as the light turns green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made a promise and this is my way of upholding it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria looks at him, then keeps walking. She goes to ask another question but drops it immediately knowing she won't get more out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walk until they hear a scream coming from a church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go check that out," Ria says, with a look of concern on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she recognized the voice but couldn't tell from where. Zenki Shrugs his shoulders and the two of them run inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pipe down you bitch." Says a man from inside, "Someone might hear you and disrupt my fun." he says in a sadistic and malicious tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki and Ria walk in and are shocked to see a man in a long black priest outfit with his foot on Maria's stomach and choking Sonna with his left hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm not one to judge people by their kink but I'm pretty sure that's gotta be consensual, and that's not what this looks like," Zenki says as he pulls his hands out of his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However before he has time to utter another one-liner, Ria charges the man and punches him so hard it sends him flying into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, then you take him," Zenki says as he goes to help up Maria and Sonna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what's the story here?" Zenki asks the couple as they dust off their clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll tell you later but shouldn't you help Ria first?" Maria asks then both her and Zenki looks over to see Ria punching the man a second time then waits for him to get back up so she can punch him again. Zenki looks back to Maria then says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she's fine."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tainted Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“WILL YOU STOP THAT!” says the man, “I AM THE GREAT PRIEST SERZELLE AND IT IS MY DUTY AND PREROGATIVE TO PUNISH THESE SINNERS!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria ignores him, then goes to wind up for another punch. However, before she hits him, Zenki walks up and asks her to stop for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but who exactly was the one who gave you that prerogative?” He asks Serzelle, who holds up a book and shows it to Zenki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was given this right by the great goddess Hecate.” He says, pointing to a picture of a woman draped in robes and serenaded by angels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is the creator of humanity and the giver of magic.” Zenki takes the book and starts flipping through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” He says, “so what does that have to do with you harassing these two? Because I can’t see why a god would ‘create’ something that directly goes against its will.” Serzelle looks to Maria and Sonna with disgust, then back to Zenki with a look of confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was punishing those heathens because being in a relationship with someone of the same sex is sinful. It goes against the creators intent for men and women to procreate. It’s just the natural order of things. I am merely the extension of our God’s will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki looks away from the book and stares him dead in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your supposed god truly did not intend for two poeple of the same sex to be together, then why does it happen?” Zenki asks, walking closer to Serzelle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t they just bring down devine punishment themselves? Or simply not create a creature with the ability to defy it’s will?” Zenki slams the book shut, and holds it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your excuse of being some sort of executioner to carry out your god’s will, doesn’t work. Especially when you consider that an omnipotent and omniscient being should have the fore-thought to fix the perceived problem. They would not have allowed it to exist in the first place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serzelle continues the debate when Zenki goes to put the book on a desk and accidentally touches a shiny blue crystal. The crystal turns to a bright crimson color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...” Serzelle says, “you don’t have magic.” He says in shock. “You must have done something terrible in your past life to deserve such a punishment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He points his finger at Zenki as lightning starts to gather around it. “You are far worse than those cretins over there. You must be eradicated, permanently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serzelle gets ready to launch his attack when Ria comes up behind him and trips him. Serzelle fires his beam of electricity, but instead of hitting Zenki, it hits the ceiling and drops broken cement chunks on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was really getting sick of hearing him talk,” she says, dusting herself off and looking at the pile of debris on the priest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I think we’re done here.” Ria says as she walks over to Maria and Sonna. “You two Ok?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sonna responds, “He just came out of nowhere. Usually people at this church are more accepting. Or, so we’ve seen.” She says in a sad tone. Maria nods her head and starts walking out of the church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she says, “We should get going before he gets back up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else follows her out as they all start walking down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you guys doing over here?” Maria asks, “I thought you were doing research?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria walks up to her and starts explaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, last night, Zenki went to the tower alone and got himself in trouble. So, we’re going to get some supplies to make it safer for the next time we go in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nods her head as Zenki walks up to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of, we should get going.” he says as he walks past Maria and Sonna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, thank you for your help.” Sonna says as Ria walks up to Zenki. Ria turns around and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, I’ll see you guys later. Though hopefully on better grounds.” Ria and Zenki walk off as Zenki waves goodbye without turning around or saying anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you could have handled that better.” Ria says as they walk down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Zenki asks in a genuinely intrigued manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well for starters,” says Ria, not expecting him to want to hear her opinion. “You could have been less of an asshole to Maria and Sonna.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki shrugs his shoulders, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh,” He says nonchalantly. “I just didn’t pay them much attention. “Besides, I did ask them if they were ok and helped them get up. So I don’t see the problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria goes to continue the argument, but she sees the department store and runs up to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about that later.” she says as they both run into the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Zenki says, “we need a sheet of steel, small motors, wires, philips screws, and amplification crystals. Everything else I already have back at the hotel. Can you get the metal and the screws while I go grab the rest?” he asks Ria. She nods. They both go looking for the supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some searching, Zenki finally finds the parts he was looking for and starts walking back to the cashier.  He has a stack of motors, wires, cables, and other assorted mechanical parts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets to the cashier, sees Ria waiting there for him with five large sheets of steel and a small box of screws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have five sheets of steel?” Zenki asks, looking at the thick stack of metal leaning against Ria’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you didn’t specify how thick they needed to be so I just grabbed one of each.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki thinks for a bit then picks them up and puts them on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” He says as he pays for the materials. “I’ll Just take them all with me, they might be useful for later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to pick up the large pile of stuff with one hand and the metal in the other but it starts to topple. Ria comes over, grabs the metal from him and helps balance out the stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take these.” She says as Zenki relaxes a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that.” He says before remembering something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I forgot the crystal.” He walks back to the counter and asks the store clerk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys have any amplification crystals?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clerk nods, then goes into a cabinet and pulls out a shiny blue crystal and puts it on the counter. Zenki pulls out a handful of golden coins, hands the man six and picks up the crystal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his hand touches it, the crystal turns to a bright crimson red. The shop clerk looks down in shock as Zenki walks out of the store and meets back up with Ria. They start walking back to the hotel. Ria still has some questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you were told earlier, I don’t have magic.” Says Zenki, “It’s rare, most people have never seen it.  Additionally, most people assume that if someone without magic buys an amplification crystal they are going to do something bad with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria looks confused and somewhat shocked. “What can you do with it?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can nullify magic.” Zenki says as he tucks the crystal into his pocket. “I can’t do it for long, nor can I do it in a big radius. There are those out there capable of nullifying the magic of an entire city just by thinking about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria looks at Zenki in surprise, she had never heard of such a power. The two walk in silence all the way back to the hotel, and, though Ria still wants to ask questions she decides to save them for a better time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Splash, we’re back.” Zenki says as he knocks on Splash’s door. Minute or so passes before  Zenki and Ria hear a clicking and the door unlocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria slowly opens the door and they walk inside to see Splash laying down, face first, on the couch with piles of papers all around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t fall asleep, you fell asleep.” She says in a tired and drowsy manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is saying you fell asleep.” Ria says as she sits down on the chair adjacent to Splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell asleep doodling didn’t you?” Zenki says with a smug grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts the supplies next to the door to his room and sits down next to Ria. She does not look impressed with his comment. Splash Gets up quickly and cleans up the coffee table filled with files. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each has sketches and drawings on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you guys get what you needed?” She asks as she sloppily re-files all the papers that are scattered everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we got everything we need.” Zenki says, “Speaking of, you should be the one to take this.” He says as he pulls out the red amplification crystal which shines a brilliant, blinding light as soon as Splash touches it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yawns and rubs her eyes then puts it in her bag. “Alright, anything else we need to do?” She asks looking at Ria and Zenki.” Zenki shrugs and Ria shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you guys think about doing some sparing?” She asks while yawning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should have a quick nap first.” Zenki says and Splash gives a lazy thumbs up to. Ria simply nods her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Zenki and Ria walk to their rooms, Splash flops back onto the couch as she slowly dozes off again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Ria hears a knocking at her door and as she unlocks it. Zenki is standing there without his mask on, looking very tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zenki? What are you doing here?” She asks, as she steps back to let him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to know why I wear the mask correct?” Ria looks surprised and offers Zenki a seat, but he holds up his hand to say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you seemed like you didn’t want to talk about it.” Zenki smirks a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I usually don’t like talking about things like this in public. But I think I can trust you enough to tell you. Besides, trust is going to be important with this next mission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria somewhat nods her head in agreement but is still a little confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reason I wear the mask is because I promised Splash that the two of us will always be on equal footing. If you noticed she always wears a face mask of some sort, and that's because she’s mute. She needs something in front of her mouth to support the speaking spell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki pauses, Ria takes that opportunity to ask him another question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure she would be ok with you telling me this. Isn’t that a secret she would like to keep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki shakes his head and smiles, “No,” He says, “She doesn’t really care  about who knows. She only uses the mask because it’s easier for her to communicate. Not everyone knows sign language. When she had to make her bounty hunter outfit and chose to cover her whole face, I decided to do the same thing. It made things fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria smiles a bit, then she starts laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I know it’s childish. But to be fair, I was twelve at the time.” Ria Laughs a bit then tries to calm herself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now that I’ve told you that. I’ll be going back to my room.” Zenki says, “If you have any other questions, I’d be happy to answer them later.” He opens the door and walks out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returns to his room, then hears the sound of someone quickly opening a door, stepping in, and slamming it shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Splash?” He asks as he steps in and looks Splash in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somebody’s in love.” She says, taunting him as if she has done it a hundred times before and already knows his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki rolls his eyes then sits down at his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in love, you just read way too deep into things. I answered a question, nothing else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash walks over to him, pokes him to get his attention, and takes off her mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you wouldn’t tell someone that, unless you really trusted them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She signs before putting her mask in her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zenki signs back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that still doesn’t prove anything.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Splash smiles a little and signs back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are in-denial.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She giggles a little and Zenki rolls his eyes, then turns to his computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash puts her mask back on and walks to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, I’ll leave you alone.” She says as she walks out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash sits down on her couch and pulls out a piece of paper with a rough sketch of two people and two children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man and a woman each around the age of forty with a boy and girl, each around the age of twelve. They are sitting at a long table, talking and eating. She pulls out her necklace, holds the picture close to her chest, and slowly drifts asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Live and Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At a small and quiet park, two colorful characters are fighting on the soft green grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kick to the side, pushed aside for a punch to the stomach, then another kick to the side which is blocked and parried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash and Zenki go back and forth sending attack after attack at each other to no avail. Splash goes to kick Zenki but he catches her leg and knocks her to the ground where she kicks his legs out from under him. He jumps back to his feet where Splash is ready with another attack. She attempts to kick him in the stomach only to be punched in ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Ria tag in.” Splash says weakly as she tries to get back up on her feet. Ria walks over and helps Splash to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have gone easier on that last punch?” Ria says as she helps Splash up. “You could have broken her ribs. The goal of sparing is to practice, not hurt your opponent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki waves off the comment.  “I could have hurt her, but I didn’t. Besides, if you get hurt we go to a healer and are in and out in a few minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He impatiently paces back and forth while waiting for Ria to be ready for the next round. “Ready yet?” He says looking over at her, “I’m kind of intrigued to see you fight after watching what you did to that priest. How strong are you really Ria?” Zenki raises his hands and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter right now, I’m not gonna cut loose like you.” She says, her voice carrying an air of caution to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two circle each other, staring daggers into one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria decides to make the first move, lunging forward with a big right hook. her arm flies through the air. Zenki goes to block it but his arm buckles under the force of the attack. He ducks to avoid being hit and punches Ria in her stomach. She steps back and winds up for another attack, unaffected by the last hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take a hit I'll give you that,” Zenki says as Ria goes for her next attack. Her fist goes right past Zenki as he steps to the side and lets her pass right by him. “But you’re sloppy, you could try not throwing your weight around like a wrecking ball.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you could try to not look down on people so much.” Ria says as she runs up to Zenki. She throws punch after punch as they sore past his grinning face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, have I made you mad?” Zenki says as he uses Ria’s momentum to send her tumbling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she struggles to get back on her feet, Zenki runs up to knock her back down. His knee nearly connects with her face but she quickly grabs him by the shin then throws him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Splash, your up.” Zenki says as he gets back up to his feet. Ria walks over to him trying to help him up but he just brushes her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Splash says, “I thought you were tougher than that.” Splash walks up to Zenki and Ria and gives Ria a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him, he’s just mad you scolded then beat him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad,” Zenki says, to Splash’s disbelief. “Really?” She says, “Take off your mask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki takes off his mask, his smile gives off an air of irritation but his eyes look determined and excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, he’s livid.” She says, looking to Ria for affirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad!.” Zenki says, raising his voice to the point where he is almost yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, and Heather Chandler was the nicest girl in school.” Splash says, chastising him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria smiles and laughs, “You two are like siblings.” Ria says as she watches the two squabble. “Zenki is the one who takes himself too seriously and Splash is the one who doesn’t take things seriously enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash and Zenki stop talking and look over to Ria. “Yeah, that’s about right.” Says Splash. “It’s not like we don’t know that.” she says, “We’ve known each other since we were six.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash takes off her goggles while Zenki turns away and puts on his mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s You turn to spar. I’m gonna sit over here.” He says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash and Ria circle each other, each of them with a look of determination on they’re faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash makes the first move, running towards Ria then jumping up and kicking her in the chest. As Splash lands Ria goes to grab her leg but she kicks Ria’s hand aside and goes for another attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shin connects with Ria’s arm, with a loud klank. Ria goes to catch Splash’s leg but she kicks straight up into the air then back down, knocking Ria’s arm away in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash brings her leg up to attack again but Ria stops her with a punch to the stomach. She follows up with an attempted back hand to the face. </span>
</p><p><span>Splash steps to the side and tries to toss Ria to the ground which only ends up forcing Ria to stumble forward. She tries to turn around and strike Splash who kicks Ria in the back, sending her to the floor.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Alright, you win.” Ria says. She sits up and brushes herself off as Zenki walks over and helps her to her feet. His mask now off again and laying on the grass.</span></p><p>
  <span>“You did well, Splash is fast. I’m impressed you were able to keep up as well as you did.” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call that ‘keeping up’, she handed my ass to me.” Ria looks to Splash and smiles, “But it was fun, you're pretty good. I’m excited to see what happens if we have to fight together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash looks at Ria then to Zenki then back to Ria. “Me too,” She says excitedly, “It’s always fun to see different ways of fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll I might not live up to your expectations on that front,” Ria says, looking sheepish and embarrassed, “I’m not the most skilled fighter. I’m only really good for hitting things hard and taking a lot of hits.” She looks at the ground in shame, expecting them to chastise her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll for what it’s worth, I think you’ll do great.” Zenki says, patting Ria on the back and motioning for her to look up. “If you keep telling yourself that you’re going to fail then that’s exactly what's going to happen. Besides, from the looks of it you’re strong enough to hold your own and then some.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki smiles at her, a genuine smile, not a cocky or arrogant grin like his usual expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Splash says as she starts walking out of the park. “Let’s get going, I’m hungry, Let’s go get some food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria stops for a second and her expression goes from happiness to slight panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not hungry, you guys go on ahead. I’ll meet you back at the hotel.” She walks past Splash and Zenki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki walks up to Splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I do need to get working on that protective gear, How about we just grab take out and eat at the hotel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash sighs and puts on her goggles. “Sure, let’s just get going, I’m tired and hungry.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Down once more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Splash sits on the couch in her room. Not wearing her goggles or mask. She picks up her sword and a white rectangular rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pours water on the stone then slowly starts rubbing her blade against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of sharpening, she hears a knock coming from Zenki’s door.  She walks over and opens the door. Zenki stands in the doorway, looking tired yet somehow awake and energetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I DID IT!” He says, holding up what appears to be a metal choker necklace with a motor strapped to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straps it to his neck and moves a small clip that tightens it around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, try and choke me.” He says, putting his hands at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First of all,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Splash signs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You look really tired, did you sleep at all?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She asks as she inspects the piece of scrap around Zenki’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And second of all, how is that going to protect you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it,” He says, “If it doesn’t work I'll fix it and if it does I have two more for you and Ria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash looks skeptical, but obliges Zenki’s request and goes to wrap her hands around his neck. As soon as her hands reach the front of his neck the metal necklace stretches out and covers his whole neck, becoming stiff and immovable. Splash tries to squish the metal but only manages to strain her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, it works. But it does kind of look a little un-comptable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Splash signs as she pulls her hands back. The Necklace loosens and folds back in on itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but would you rather be choked to death or get a little itchy?” He unclips the Necklace and tosses it to his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash rubs her chin and frowns, putting one hand on top of the other on their sides then making the top one shake like it’s going to fall off. The sign for uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’’ll then you don’t need to wear it, I’ll just go and diss-assemble yours for parts.” He says sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash invites Zenki to come and sit down at her couch while she sits on the chair adjacent to him. She clips on her mask and continues sharpening her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna go get Ria?” She asks, not looking up from her sword. Zenki looks away then pats down his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” He says, tired and drowsy. “Give me a sec.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki stands up, rubs his eyes, then goes and grabs the necklaces from his desk. He tosses them to the coffee table then walks up to Ria’s door and knocks on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we Ready to go?” She asks, walking into the room and sitting on the couch. “Also, a plan. I don’t think we have one of those.” She looks down at the table and the three metal rings on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Zenki made those to protect us.” Splash says, pointing at the necklaces with her sword.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otherwise. Yeah, we did not think this through.” She holds up her blade and inspects the edge. “I say we just go in and try to capture whoever it is that’s, ‘pulling the strings’ on this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks from Zenki to Ria who is desperately trying to suppress laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki waves her comment off and sits down next to Ria. “Bad puns aside, we literally don’t have an actual plan and as confident as I am with my creations. There is always room for error.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so we know what we don’t have. But does anyone have any actual ideas?” Ria asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to Zenki who is holding his hand in the air. “Yes Zenki?” She asks, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We go in, not die, and come out carrying whoever is in there by their feet.” He says, Smirking and rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria looks down and pinches the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, can we please take this seriously? You two seem to only want to crack jokes and be sarcastic. Did either of you get any sleep last night?” She asks, looking from Splash two Zenki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them hold up their hands, but as Ria looks at him Zenki slowly puts his down. She sighs and Looks to Splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any ideas?” She asks, looking somewhat concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like we have all that much information.” Splash says, “Zenki never got a good look at his assailant and the only real motive that we know of is a few budget cuts. And I doubt that it’s really anything. So, our only real option is to go in and hope for the best.” She re-sheath’s her sword and starts packing her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I guess I’ll go get ready too.” Zenki say as he gets up and starts walking to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you two being so calm about this?” Ria asks, looking even more worried. “We have no plan, we are vastly underprepared and the most reliable tool we have is a mechanism Zenki put together in one night. How can you just accept that and move on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash and Zenki look at each other then to Ria and shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that's just how we’ve always done things.” Splash says. “After being a mercenary for two years you just start to accept that you can’t be ready for everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes back to packing her bag and Zenki goes back into his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Zenki comes back wearing his mask and armour and sees Ria is still looking confused and scared. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It'll be fine.” He says, “We’ll have each other's backs, and if one of us gets in trouble the others can help.” He says calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright” Ria responds, “Let's go then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them stand outside the large glass tower. They each look up at it as if they were searching for the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s go.” Splash says, as she takes the first step in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks around inside, the lights are still on from Zenki’s last visit. She looks back and motions for Zenki and Ria to follow her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in, being careful to stay close to one another. As they walk down the hall, they see the reception desk. On top of it is Zenki’s briefcase and his flash drive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so whoever it is took my drone and remote but left everything else.” He takes the drive and puts it in the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back for that later.” he says, patting the lid of the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep walking down the hall until they reach the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going up?” Zenki asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you seriously just suggest that we take the elevator?” Ria asks, “This noose guy could just hang us in there, we’re sitting ducks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks to the right side of the room and sees a door with the word ‘stairs’ written on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go this way, I’m betting it’ll be safer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash shrugs while Zenki reluctantly follows the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk up in silence until they reach the second floor where they hear the quiet sound of a motor. Splash looks at Zenki and raises her finger to her mouth then draws her sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she opens the door and steps through, holding her sword in a defensive stance. Zenki and Ria quickly follow behind her but are surprised at what they find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the room there is a man, sitting in a chair, legs kicked up, and holding the remote for Zenki’s drone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sports a white shirt and black slacks, his tie loosely done up around his neck. Above him, a white drone circles his head. Taking pictures and filming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the group walks in, he looks over and points the drone’s camera at them. “Oooo, welcome guys, I’m getting kind of bored with this toy. Did you bring me anything else to play with?” He says. His voice is low but excited. The group look at him and lower they’re hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he the one we’re supposed to take out?” Zenki asks “And is he playing with my drone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks them up and down then frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s why you’re here.” He says, putting down the remote. “Well, at least it’s a few minutes of entertainment” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he finishes speaking, he lifts his hand and clenches his fist. Then, ropes spring out of the air ducts and attempt to wrap themselves around the necks of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki is the first one to get caught, he attempts to arm his weapons but the ropes are quicker than his machines. They wrap themselves around his neck, tripping the sensors on his neck and opening his metal collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria attempts to grab the ropes and hold them away from her. She has marginal success but as soon as one slips from her grips the rest rush out and attempt to strangle her. And just like Zenki before her, her collar pops open and shields her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash manages to hold the ropes off the longest. She slashes them with her sword. Cutting them shorter and shorter. But soon the ropes begin to grow back and consume her. And soon enough, they knock her sword from her hands then quickly strangle her. Her collar opens up and protects her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, You three must think you’re clever.” The man says, clenching his fist until his knuckles are white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me,” Zenki says. “I made these.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash and Ria look at him with disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ever,” the man says, “Your toys are impressive but mine are better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twists his fingers and bends them in unnatural ways. Soon the ropes find their way under the collars then crush them from the inside out. “Not so clever now are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash holds up her hands to stop the rope but she can’t pull them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span> she signs. Zenki struggles and fails to release himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error Room Always</span>
  </em>
  <span> He signs. Frantically try to communicate whilst being choked to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The only one not struggling is Ria, she grabs the ropes around her and rips them right off. She then does the same for Splash and Zenki. After getting them both down she raises her fists and says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, lets try this again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A loud crashing sound echoes through the halls of the tall empty building. Splash is thrown through a glass wall, a shimering blue shield encompases her, protecting her from all the glass shards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that hurt.” She says, staggering to her feet. “Hey Zenki. How you doing over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway across the room, Zenki is doing his best to hold off the onslaught of ropes. He dodges attack after attack and uses his marbles to push him faster when necessary usually only missing by small margins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, but if you could give me a hand, that would be great.” He says, nearly getting caught by one attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs it and ties it to an office desk and it slowly goes limp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few meters away from him, Ria is having a much easier time. She grabs rope after rope and rips them out of the vents, at which point they stop moving and fall limp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As one rope nearly wraps itself around Zenki’s neck, she grabs it and tears it away. Splash runs to their side and helps Ria deal with the ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zenki,” She shouts, “Go take out rope boy over there.” She says, pointing at the man controlling the ropes. “We’ll cover you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki nods and starts running over to the man, as Splash and Ria try to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a name you know,” The man says, sending more ropes at Zenki. “Call me Andrew, or I’ll kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki Dodges and attempts to cut the rope with his marbles, to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riveting, now get over here so I can lock you up permanently.” He manages to use a nearby set of scissors to pin the rope to a desk. He then turns to Erik who starts running. Zenki runs after him, as Splash protects him along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’d love to stick around and chat, but I got a call to make.” Erik says, turning  and running away from Zenki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs down the rows of desks, out pacins Zenki by a wide margin, until he abruptly stops after spotting a mirror on one desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks it up and starts drawing circles on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mirror Mirror in my hand, HELP ME!” He screams. ]Looking up, he sees Zenki’s disks flying over his head and planting themselves a meter away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Zenki has finally caught up to him, weapons armed and ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik makes a panicked expression as he attempts to summon more ropes to his aid. But as he looks behind Zenki, he sees a pile of rope on the ground as well as Splash and Ria running towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frantically, he makes multiple hand gestures as another rope pops out of the vent above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It launches itself at Zenki who steps aside then runs right up to Erik. Though before he is able to attack, a series of ropes grab him by the arms and hold him back. He points at Erik as his marbles attempt to attack him and miss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik looks down at the red mirror and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well as fun as this has been,” He says, smirking and staring Zenki in the eyes. “This is where we part ways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bows as a red door opens behind him and out steps the man Splash and Zenki fought before. Erik turns towards him and smiles. “Thanks for the getaway Jacky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Splash and Ria arrive and cut Zenki loose. Erik steps through the door and disappears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Jacky’ Grimisses and looks at Splash then Zenki. “For you two, I have a little gift.” he says as he pulls out a small clay bull out of his red vest. Zenki goes to attack, but a door appears before him. Sends his attack right back at him. ‘Jacky’ tosses the clay bull on the ground and steps through the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bull grows and expands, changing from a light brown color to a deep red, it’s eyes become pure wite as it grows to the size of a pick up truck. The beast growls and roars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki gets to his feet, meeting face to face with the beast and immediately jumps back. The bull starts readying itself to charge, each step it takes shakes the whole building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ideas?” Zenki asks, looking to Splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jump on it’s back?” Splash asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a horrible idea.” Ria says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash nods and gets ready to jump while Zenki and Ria get ready to run in opposite directions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bull runs straight ahead, Splash jumps on top of it and tries to ride it like a horse, which goes quite poorly. She hits her head on the ceiling and fails to stab her sword into the beast's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get it out of her.” Ria shouts “It’s going to bring the whole building down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki nods. Splash is moving too fast to see what she’s doing. Ria runs in front of the Bull and tries to get it’s attention by jumping up and down and waving. It turns to her and starts chasing after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on it’s back” She yells</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you said-” Zenki responds confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I said just trust me.” She says, leading the bull towards the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki nods and gets on top of the bull, clutching onto it’s hide for dear life. As Ria reaches the window, she stops and waits for the bull to hit her. As it approaches, she jumps up and lands on its snout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The bull Crashes through the window, launching itself out of the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits the ground with a loud thud that’s heard throughout the town. but the beast keeps running, charging down the street and nearly running over several pedestrians.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to stop it,” Splash says “The skin is too thick for me to cut, but I’m betting the stomach’s armour is weaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria nods “I’ll work on it.” She says, launching herself from it’s snout to and planting herself a right in its path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds out her hands and prepares for impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The  beast charges right at her, she grabs it by the tusks and slows down the beast to a crawl. “HURRY” She shouts, the sound of crunching metal can be heard as it pushes harder against her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash and Zenki jump down. Splash tries to crawl under the beast and stab it from underneath but still can’t pierce the skin. “It’s no use.” She shouts back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More crushed metal can be heard as Ria’s arms buckle under the weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then figure something out, I don’t know how much longer I can hold this.” The bull pushes her back further. She is sliding more and more, losing footing with every step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ria let go.” Zenki shouts. “You’re going to-” But before he finishes his sentence, the bull overpowers Ria and runs right over her. Narrowly avoiding being trampled thanks to Splash dragging her out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash gets up and pulls Ria over to Zenki. “Take her and go.” She says, also handing him her goggles and mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zenki asks. “What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash looks at him and makes the sign for water. Zenki looks down then to her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do it now?” He asks, concern in his voice. Splash nods and starts walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good look.” Zenki says, carrying an unconscious Ria over his shoulders and disappearing down an alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bull, having gone far down the street, looks around and sees no one. It then turns around and focuses its eyes on Splash. Readying itself to charge as it starts running, picking up momentum with every step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the bull runs, Splash stands still. She closes her eyes and breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opens her eyes, they go from her natural bright brown to a cool blue. Her iris blends together with her pupils to form a foggy blue mist. Soon, the bull charges right through her, sending blue droplets of water everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bull passes through her, unharmed if not a bit wet. It turns around in confusion, sniffing the clear blue puddle before it and wondering where it’s prey went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, before the bull can react, a large ice spike goes right through its nose and pierces the top of its snout. The beast rigals in pain, falling backwards and dislodging the now blood covered spike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it gets back up, the puddle starts to draw all the water around it into itself. Soon, it reformes into a shimmering watery Splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to the bull, expressionless and swift strikes at it’s under belly. Cutting it open. Then, she turns her arm into an icicle, and stabs it through the creature's heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands there, staring at her kill. Soon, her form starts to waver and distort. She falls to her knees, and her watery form returns to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash, now too tired to walk, collapses next to the now dead beast, as a crowd of people surround her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In her room, Ria slowly wakes up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, and trying to figure out what just happened. She is sitting in a chair in front of a desk. Ria tries to stand up, but notices that she can’t move her arms. So she simply stands up with just her legs and looks around. The door to Splash’s room is open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts walking over, with each step her legs creak like a rusty bike. As she gets closer to the door, she sees Zenki, changed out of his armour and black suit and now wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt. He stands up from a chair and rushes over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ria, go sit down.” He says, motioning for her to sit down in the chair she just stood up from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria holds up her hand to tell him no, but Zenki brings the chair to her and makes her sit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hurt, Don’t try and walk yet.” He says. Ria, closes her eyes and sits back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asks, confused and dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried to hold the bull in place.” Zenki explains, “It ran you over and you passed out. I took you to the hospital and…” He trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did they say?” Ria asks, now more scared and worried than confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki grabs himself a chair and sits in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well first, they couldn’t get your jacket off. They said it seemed physically attached to you. They checked for brain activity which came back positive. Then, they checked your heart rate, and they couldn’t find a signal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down, and clasps his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t know what to do so they told me to just watch over you. Thankfully you woke up.” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria looks away, avoiding eye contact, trying to process what to say next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a while. Neither knows what to say. Eventually, Ria speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I owe you an explanation then.” She says, still not making eye contact. Zenki looks at her and laughs a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that would be nice,” He says, “But first, I need to fix you. You can give me an explanation later while I work.” Zenki grabs a tool kit from his room and places it on the desk adjacent from Ria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have blueprints? Instructions? Anything that can help me repair you?” Ria points to a suitcase in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a computer, It has blueprints on it.” She says while trying to keep her composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki walks over to a small silver suitcase and opens it up. Inside, he finds two cables, and a silver laptop with the word ‘Light’ written on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts it on the desk and opens it up. On the screen he finds a series of folders, each labeled a different latin name, with the exception of one. One folder titled ‘Ria’. He opens the folder to find a large amount of photos and documents, each pertaining to a different piece or body part. He opens the ones labeled ‘Arms’ and ‘Legs’. Then he turns to Ria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” He says, “Put your arm on the desk and tell me your tale of woe.” He then sits down on a chair at the other side of the desk and starts pulling out tools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria sighs and looks at Zenki. “I don’t really know where to start.” She says, “There's a lot to cover.” Zenki looks over, and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about the beginning, I hear it’s a very good place to start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Ria says, smiling a little. “When I was little, I lived in a small town. Not too far from more urban areas, but far enough that they didn’t really care about us. When I was five, a tribe of bandits showed up. They took most of our food, money, and resources. In the process, I tried to save some food. And instead I got a bullet in my spine, paralysing  me from the waist down. It hit us hard, but we recovered, slowly working to replenish what we had lost. Eventually getting back most of what they stole. Then, they came back, took everything again, and left. We tried to hire mercenaries, but we didn’t have enough money to afford them. And so this kept happening every year. Exactly the same day, at exactly the same time.” She trails off, looking down at her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day, a doctor approached me, he told me that he was working on something that could save us, and that I could help. Why he chose me I don’t know, but he said that he could give me a new body. Better, stronger, faster. He said I could protect us from the bandits. So, I agreed. We spent time together, he would teach me about the world as he ran tests on my brain. I would ask him questions about science, magic, Politics. And he would happily answer, telling me that knowledge is the greatest power of all. He told me that at first I wouldn’t be able to feel anything but that he would upgrade me after I stopped the bandits. That part scared me, losing one of my five senses was scary, but I stayed and stuck to the plan. Then one day, he said it was time. He said that he needed to put me to sleep, and when I woke up, I would be in my new body. I was excited, ready to protect my village. And for the first time, I wasn’t listening to him. He had told me that I would have to get used to being able to walk again. So when he moved my brain from my original body to this one. Well, you get the picture”. She pauses and looks over to Zenki. He looks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Continue,” he says, “you’ve got my interest.” he then goes back to work</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ria smiles and continues. “It took me a long time to regain the ability to walk, but I couldn’t do it fast enough. One day when I was almost ready, the bandits returned. I tried to take them on, and it went poorly. I came crawling back to the doctor. He told me to stay put. I wanted so badly to help, to protect everyone. But I was told no, He shut me down. The last thing I remember is him connecting me to a computer, and then, nothing. I woke up much later, locked in a cellar with a computer and a suitcase. When I stepped outside, everything was in ruins. The whole town was burnt to the ground. So, I did the only thing I could do. Grab the computer and suitcase then leave.” Ria looks to Zenki who is now sufficiently stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I take it after that you went to the only job you thought was right for you? Being a mercenary?” Zenki asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria nods, trying to remember her thought process from back then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can’t feel anything? How do you type? How do you know when you are in danger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria doesn’t respond. The two sit in silence, the only sound being Zenki working on Ria’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, he puts down the tools and inspects her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, try moving it.” He says, pulling his hands back. Ria lifts her arm off the table and starts bending it and moving her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Alright, only three more limbs to go.” He says, motioning for Ria to turn around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then puts her other arm on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you become a mercenary?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki starts working on the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was just the best choice for me.” He says, “I was an orphan on the streets when a mercenary team took me and Splash in. they fed us, taught us, and trained us to fight. So, we became mercenaries. Just seemed like the right thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at Ria and smiles, “sorry it’s not as interesting as your story. It’d be pretty hard to beat that.” She smiles and looks down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the door to Splash’s room opens. She pops her head in and looks around. “What are you two doing?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been there?” Zenki asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, just under an hour. I came right back after leaving the hospital to sleep but you two are loud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria looks at Zenki who shrugs then continues working. “Please don’t tell anyone.” Ria asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Splash says. “I won’t.” She makes an X over her mouth the sign for silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the day turned to night, Zenki wraps up repairs. Making sure Ria has a full range of motion then packing up his tools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s it.” he says, “I’ve been meaning to ask you. How do you feel in this somewhat new body of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ria looks at her hands and flexes her fingers. “”I still don’t know,” She says, “It’s different. I said before that I was apprehensive about losing one of my senses, but that isn’t really true, I lost three. So yeah, I’m stronger, I’m faster, and I can take a lot more damage than the average person. But I don’t think I’m still comfortable. Sometimes my brain still thinks that fire will hurt me and ice will make me cold. It’s only been two years, I’m still adjusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki nods, and flips through some tabs on the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found these blueprints labeled ‘second life’, maybe that’s what the doctor meant by upgrades. You should check it out. Maybe get someone to build it for you, or learn how to make it yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” She says as she lays down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, goodnight Ria.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria looks up, about to say goodnight but Zenki’s already out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the next room over, Zenki walks over to Splash who is laying over on the couch and doodling on a piece of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you plan on doing tomorrow?” Splash asks, putting down her sketch and sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna come back home? I’m sure Mom and Dad would like to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Zenki says, “I’ve got more work to do. I’ll come another time.” He starts walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ever take a break?” Splash asks, standing up from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki stops walking and turns around. Then he puts the bag on the ground and takes a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splash, I have to keep working because I have to keep upgrading myself. I can’t just look up a new spell or buy a new staff or wand or magical whatever.” He tries to calm himself and breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to make sure that I don’t fall behind. I have to make sure that no matter what I’m just as good if not better than my peers.” He sighs and looks at Splash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but you can at least come home?” Splash asks “You can bring your tools and equipment and work there. Then Dad can help you, and of course Mom will make sure you’re not destroying yourself. Then maybe you can relax a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki shakes his head. “Splash I can’t afford to relax. If I start getting into the pattern of taking prolonged brakes it’ll be harder for me to work as time goes on. That’s why I left, I can’t afford any distractions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash walks up to Zenki and takes off her mask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Z-E-N-K-I</span>
  </em>
  <span> She signs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You need to take a break, there is a music festival going on in four days. I’ll drag you there if I have to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She puts her mask back on and sits down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really a fan of large crowds of people.” Zenki says, “I wish you good luck in dragging me out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he picks up his bag and walks out before Splash can get in another retort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash sighs as Zenki closes the door. She picks up her sketch of two young children sitting at a long, beaten, wood table. A boy tinkering with a small toy and a girl reading a book. She looks at the drawing then puts it back on the table and pulls a blanket over herself. Slowly drifting asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Great days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Outside the hotel, Splash, Zenki, Ria have gathered to head their separate ways. They trade contact information and get ready to leave. As the busses slowly come into view. Maria and Sonna run up to them to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you weren’t going to go without saying goodbye were you?” Maria asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was gonna text you.” Splash says meekly, hanging her head in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Sonna says, “We came anyways. You know, to see you off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash smiles under her mask and rubs the back of her head. “Well, I’ll keep in touch.” She says, holding up her phone. With that, they say their last goodbyes and each hop on different busses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, Splash’s bus stops and she hops out, waving goodbye to the bus driver. She turns around and looks right at a large red tavern with a sign that says ‘Big Red Bar’ with the letter ‘n’ crossed off in red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks through the big open doors and sees the room filled with long tables, each with benches on either side. She runs down to the small bar counter at the end and shouts at the bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dad, I’m back” She tosses her bag on a table, jumps over the counter, and hugs the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s an older man, with black hair that is turning gray along the side. His brown mechanics apron has seen better days and a red shirt underneath is dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed,” Ean says, hugging here back. “How was the job?” He asks, slowly peeling off the clinging Splash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… well it was interesting.” She says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, sit down and recount your tale.” He says, motioning to one of the stools in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash recounts her story, Omitting part about Ria being a robot. Her father smiles and passes her a glass of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite the tale, I’m sure Madaline would like to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash lifts her mask and sips her water. “Where is Mom anyways?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out on a job,” Her Dad answers, “Someone requested her so she had to go alone.” He looks down at the counter and frowns. “I hope she’s ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash stops spinning and takes another sip. “She can handle herself.” Splash says, “Mom’s strong enough to take care of herself. You should have more faith in her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Father smiles. “Yeah, your right. But that doesn’t mean I won’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m gonna go unpack Ok?” Splash asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father nods so she stands up and walks away, picking up her bags along the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks up a carpeted staircase along the left side of the tavern, entering a hallway with eight doors on the left side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens the third door and steps in. Inside, is a total mess, clothing is strewn across the floor and bed, drawing supplies are scattered across her desk, and half-hazardly placed posters line the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash sits down on the bed, tossing her luggage next to her desk then her mask on top of it. She starts picking up clothing and tossing them into a fabric bin next to her door. Then she starts cleaning up her desk, arranging the pencils, brushes, and pens in separate glass jars. She then walks over to a bin full of unfolded clothes and picks up a grey sweater as well as a pair of blue tights and purple tee-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash walks into the bathroom and emerges several minutes later having changed out of her hoodie and cargo pants and into the sweater and tights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Splash looks around, bored and trying to find something to do. So she opens up a drawer in her desk and pulls out a small jar filled with rainbow candy. She puts it on the desk and pulls out a paper and pencil and starts drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she draws, she starts whittling away at the candy and by the time she is done a few sketches, the jar is nearly empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oblivious to this Splash holds up her drawing of a young woman with long black hair dancing in a dress and smiles, proud of her work. She places the drawing in another drawer along on top a stack of other drawings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she looks over at the jar and frowns, disappointed in herself for eating so much of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash zips up her sweater and walks down stairs carrying a small pouch in her hand. She walks over to her father who is cleaning glasses and puts on her blue mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading out, be back in a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father looks up at her. “Going to buy more sugar?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father laughs a little and she walks out of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hundred kilometers away, Zenki sits at his desk, tinkering with a small mechanism next to his armour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans over and turns on a light and positions it over his desk. He then connects a small wire to the armour and the small mechanism starts sparking and melting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki covers his face with his hand and opens up a window to let out the smoke. Soon all the smoke is out of his house and his little gadget is a small lump of metal and plastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks it up and looks at the damage, trying to figure out what went wrong this time. Zenki tosses the melted piece into a garbage can next to his desk filled with similar pieces of scrap and starts taping his fingers on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit,” He says as he looks through his drawers for more parts. After searching every crevice of his desk he gives up and starts pacing back and forth. Then he looks at the clock on his computer and notices that it’s getting late and he’s getting hungry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he walks over to his kitchen and starts looking through the fridge, which is pretty empty. He finds some cheese, bread, soup broth, butter and some assorted vegetables. He checks his pantry which turns up similarly empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could eat healthy,” He says to himself. “Or I could not.” He says, picking up some ingredients from the fridge and turns on the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later Zenki sits down in his living room with a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of iced tea. He quickly eats the whole thing and starts contemplating his decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should go get groceries,” He says to himself. With that he gets up, puts on a sweater, then walks out of his house so bored he actually resorted to getting groceries just to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few days Zenki would carry on with his projects, trying new ways to improve his weapons and armour. Oftentimes they would melt or blow up and only a few actually work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, while he is trying to clean up another mess he made, his phone rings. Zenki picks up his phone and notices he has a message from Splash. Curious, he opens it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Zenki, there's gonna be a music over at Gale town. You should join me, get out of that workshop of yours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and tells her no then puts his phone back down. As he starts cleaning again, picking up scrap metal and sorting what can and can’t be used, his phone rings again. This time a message from his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please go with your sister, keep her out of trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki looks at the message and pinches the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>He responds, not exactly sure what he’s gotten himself into. He puts his phone back down on his desk and finally is able to return to his cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the ‘Big Red Barn’ Splash sits up from her bed after reading a message from Zenki.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll go to keep you out of trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash frowns and puts down her phone. She walks down the stairs to the tavern and walks up to the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She claps for her father's attention and when he turns around she starts signing at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you ask Zenki to watch me at the party? Why do I need to be kept out of trouble? I asked you to convince him to go, not be my chaperone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father shrugs and points to a set of doors to the right of the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go down to your mother. I told her to convince him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks from a grumpy Splash to the door then shrugs. Thinking that Madaline probably would have a better chance with Splash then he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash walks in through the doors into a large room filled with training equipment as well as a couch and small library in the corner. On the couch sits a woman, around the same age as her father, with light brown hair that is turning gray. She’s wearing a pair of reading glasses and reading a  large historical book. The woman looks up from her book and smiles at Splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Splash. Did your brother agree to go with you?” She asks, in a calm manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you ask him to chaperone me Mom?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Splash asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father asked me to convince him to go and you have a bad habit of getting into trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash goes to interject but her mother holds up her hand. “Do you remember the last time a boy hit on you while drunk?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash nods in shame then looks down at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine I see your point </span>
  </em>
  <span>Splash sulks off but before he leaves her mother stands up and hugs her.</span>
</p><p><span>“I know you want to be independent but sometimes you need someone to keep you in check. There will be a time where you have to do the same for your brother.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Splash nods then walks out. She walks back to her room where she picks up her phone and messages Zenki.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, I’ll see you there.</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the central park of Gale town, large groups of people gather around a round stage. Some of them start lifting up musical equipment onto the stage and setting it up while others grab instruments. As they set up more people start to arrive. Outside the sea of people stand Splash and Zenki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki looks around nervously. He zips up his bomber jacket and looks at Splash. “Alright, I’m going to stay here. You stay out of trouble, you can contact me if you need to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash, having slicked back her hair and now wearing a sweater and jeans, grabs Zenki by the wrist. “Come on,” She says impatiently. “I asked you to come so you could relax and have fun. Why don’t you go interact, dance, whatever. Just go have fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki shakes his head. “That might be your definition of fun, but not mine. So you go, have fun, just try not to cause undue trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki motions for Splash to go join the other people. She sighs, looks at him, then goes and starts talking to people and completely forgets about her previous discussion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki watches her join the crowd of people then starts slowly walking away. He starts circling the large bulk of the crowd, making sure to keep an eye on Splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he starts to wander farther, walking past booths selling records, Cds, and drinks. He walks up and down the lines of stands, checking out all the little things for sale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, he sees Splash dancing in the middle of a crowd, people turning around to watch her move to the music.  Zenki smiles then goes back to looking at small trinkets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He soon gets bored after realizing that he didn’t bring any money, so he goes back to walking around the park. As Zenki walks, he notices someone at the edge of the park, standing and looking in. He walks closer and notices that she is wearing a white and cyan snow suit with black snow pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ria,” Zenki says, walking up to her. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Zenki, I was just staying near here for a job and decided to check this out.” Ria says, watching him come closer. Zenki stands next to Ria and looks straight ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you doing?” He asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good I guess. Just about to go to work tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna go join them?” Zenki points towards the group of dancing teens and young adults. Ria shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, I wouldn’t really feel comfortable in crowds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. Well then how about we just talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that, how about we walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki nods and they start walking around the park. Neither knows what to say or wants to be the first one to start the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually they come back to the spot they started at, and Zenki smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we have come full circle.” He says, looking at Ria who smiles and laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that supposed to be a deep comment about us?” Ria asks, “Because I don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki laughs. “Not really, I was just saying that we walked around the whole park without saying anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I told you my story. How about you tell me more about yourself, if you feel ok with that.” Ria says meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Zenki says, “I guess my last explanation was pretty vague, but I have to warn you, It’s kinda long.” They start their second lap around the park as Zenki talks. “I was born into a rich family, specifically, the Casterwills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait,” Ria says, stopping Zenki. “Your parents are Oberon and Titania Casterwill? You look nothing like them.” She says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “I’ll get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry.” Ria says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki continues, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when I was born, they immediately had me tested for magical potential. So when they found that I had none, and I didn’t even have all that much anti-magic, they pretty much disowned me. I was primarily raised by the staff, who gave me food and took care of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately none of them knew how to teach me how to use anti-magic. Then seven years after my birth I was told that I needed to prove my worth and was put in one room and wasn’t let out until I could remove all the magic in one charged crystal. A crystal that was strong enough to power half a city for a year. I would be brought food and water once a day but my parents prohibited me from eating more than necessary to live which made it even harder to control my anti-magic. Then, a year later, I was taken out of the room by someone I couldn’t recognise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They changed my face, hair color, and eye color. I looked for someone to help me, but the only ones I could see were my parents who just watched then promptly teleported me to a street in some random town. I lived on the streets for a while until I met Splash. We talked to each other by writing in the sand. Eventually we stumbled upon the mercenary group that took us in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them kept walking though Zenki went silent. “Are you okay?” Ria asks Zenki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine, it happened a long time ago and now I have a new family.” He smiles and goes to start talking again right as Splash jumps on Zenki’s back and wraps her arms around his neck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww so you do think of us as family!” She says as Zenki tries to shake her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET OFF MY BACK” Zenki shouts, as Splash tries to hold on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Splash’s grip loosens and she jumps in front of him and Ria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you guys up to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were having a conversation, until you decided to attack me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash shrugs, “You were just begging for a hug. Though I was tempted to let you and Ria stare into each others’ eyes for a little while longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki replies by slapping Splash up-side the head then promptly turns to Ria to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Ria says, “She’s just having some fun.” Ria smiles as she rubs the back of  her neck. Splash looks from one to the other and rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki opens his mouth to speak but Ria suddenly has a look of panic and cuts him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go,” She says and starts running off, then immediately turns around to face Zenki. “Oh, but before I go, can you look over some blueprints I found? I’m wondering what it would take to get them made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki perks up. “Sure, send them over and I’ll have a look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ria nods, smiles and says thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where are you going?” Splash asks before Ria has a chance to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a briefing to go to, something about cult activities downtown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash tilts her head but before she has time to ask another question Ria runs off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think could be happening?” She asks Zenki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but it’s pretty unusual for briefings to happen this late, which means that they are probably heading out immediately after. So we might be able to see whatever goes down from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we’ll get the chance to jump in? This might be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s our place, we didn’t get hired for the job, so we shouldn’t butt in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if Ria might get hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off, I would have no way of knowing that without butting in, and second of all, she can take care of herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash smiles from under her mask and she adjusts it to cover her cheeks. “Awww, how sweet, next thing you know the two of you will be fighting side by side like a well oiled machine.” Splash laughs at her own joke and Zenki rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your joke wasn’t funny, and no, if we fight together it will be as colleagues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash waves him off then starts looking at all the booths. “Come on, let’s look at the stalls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already did that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? You did it without me so your punishment for being grumpy is looking at them again. But this time with your fabulous sister by your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenki rolls his eyes again, but his lips curl up a bit, and he joins Splash in looking at all the little trinkets and doodads.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>